swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W42/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 12.10.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:21 Server check and updates 00:40 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 03:18 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 04:40 Pietro Mascagni - I Rantzau (1992) Fonè (I) - 1st recording 06:26 Pietro Mascagni - Nerone (1986) Bongiovanni (I) 08:16 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 10:11 Umberto Giordano - Andrea Chenier (1955) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 12:00 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 14:17 Giacomo Puccini - La Bohème (1946) Conductor: Arturo Toscanini (I) 15:51 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1990) Naxos (I) 17:47 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 20:27 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 21:58 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1992) Naxos (D) 13.10.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:16 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 02:45 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 06:36 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (Der Ring der Nibelungen III) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 10:00 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (Der Ring der Nibelungen IV) (1936) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 13:42 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 16:19 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 20:06 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 22:57 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 14.10.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:55 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 03:36 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 06:23 Gaetano Donizetti - L'ajo nell'imbarazzo (1984) Warner Fonit (I) 08:31 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1964) Decca (Conductor: István Kertész) (I) 10:49 Giuseppe Nicolini - L'amor mugnaio, o sia i mulinari (2007) Bongiovanni (I) 12:18 Luigi Cherubini - Lo sposo di tre e marito di nessuna (2005) Dynamic (I) 14:49 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 16:15 Antonio Salieri - Axur re d'Ormus (1989) Nuova Era (I) 18:51 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 21:18 Giovanni Paisiello - La serva padrona (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) - 1st recording 22:18 Giovanni Paisiello - La Frascatana (2002) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 15.10.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:24 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 02:05 João de Sousa Carvalho - Testoride Argonauta (1990) Nuova Era (I) 04:09 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 05:29 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 08:16 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1998) Brilliant (I) 11:12 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 12:44 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 15:04 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 17:54 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 20:22 Nicola Porpora - Orlando (2005) K617 (I) - Première 22:23 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 16.10.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:41 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recordinc 05:14 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 08:22 George Frideric Handel - Imeneo (1986) Brilliant (I) 10:15 Bononcini & Handel - Muzio Scevola (1991) Newport Classic (I) - 1st recording 12:11 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 14:10 Leonardo Leo - Amor vuol sofferenza (1994) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 17:39 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 19:52 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 22:07 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 17.10.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:02 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 02:06 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 04:43 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 07:26 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 10:14 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 14:07 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 17:48 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 21:42 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 22:33 Server change (short interrupt) 22:33 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 18.10.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:02 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 01:19 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 04:24 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 06:40 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 07:25 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 08:17 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 10:58 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 14:12 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 16:51 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 18:37 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 20:51 Georg Benda - Romeo und Julie (1993) Canterino (D) 22:25 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 42/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015